The 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-pyrazolino-pregnane-derivatives characterized by the grouping ##STR1## in the 16,17-position of the steroid skeleton are widely described in the literature. However said derivatives are limited to steroids of the .DELTA..sup.5 -pregnene- or to the .DELTA..sup.4 -pregnene series, such as derivatives of pregnelone, progesterone, hydrocortisone and the like. See, for instance, British Pat. No. 901.092 (application date 22.7.1957), U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,287 (application date 16.11.1959), U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,394 (application date 26.4.1961), U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,029 (application date 12.1.1962), Brit. Pat. Nos. 923,623 and 923,624 (application date 1.10.1958). To our best knowledge there is only one example of a .DELTA..sup.1,4 -pregnadiene-derivative bearing a 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-pyrazolino-group, namely 9.alpha.-fluoro-16.alpha.,17.alpha.-methyleneazo-.DELTA..sup.1,4 -pregnadiene-11.beta. 21-diol-3,20-dione 21-acetate, reported in the literature (J.Org.Chem., 29, 3486-95, 1964). However in all the above reported patents and publication, the 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-pyrazolino-derivatives have been described or reported as mere intermediates for the preparation of 16.beta.-methyl-, .DELTA..sup.16 -16 -methyl-, 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-methylene- and 16-methylene-17.alpha.-hydroxy-derivatives. Neither direct nor indirect indications have been made in the literature that the 16.alpha.,17.alpha.-pyrazolino-derivatives show pharmacological and therapeutic activities.